A method for making a multilayer actuator is known from the German publication DE 102 34 787 C1. Microdistortions are intentionally made in the actuator framework, which grow inwardly upon polarization of the actuator.
An electrical multilayer element with ceramic layers arranged along a lengthwise axis, where at least one predetermined breakage layer is arranged at a point on the lengthwise axis between ceramic layers is known from International publication WO 2004/077583. It is less stable to tensile stresses in the lengthwise direction than are the ceramic layers.